Dad please
by Bulls Dog
Summary: "Dad please!" cried Chris. Tears now poured down his face as he could no longer hold them in. Leo's hand had stopped in mid air hearing his plea. Dad? Leo thought. Wait...did he just say Dad!
1. Chapter 1

Post Valhalley of the Dolls.

Important: I have changed the episode a little so that Leo's attack on Chris does not happen until they have Piper rescued and safe at home.

Chapter 1

Soon after Phoebe, Leo and Paige had orbed in a quiet voice came from around the corner "Where's Piper?" asked Chris looking around and not seeing her.

"You son of a bitch!" said Leo. Before he got a chance to say anything else Leo punched him right in the face.

"Why'd you do it?!"

"Do what?" asked Chris questioned

Leo threw Chris across the room, Chris bouncing over the chair and landing head first into the china cabinet. He tried to orb out but Leo caught his' orbs and sent him flying back into the corner wall. Paige and Phoebe tried to restrain Leo the best they could but the now transformed Elder had developed strength of which they had never seen before. I guess that what happens to a man when he's fighting for his life for weeks on end.

"Leo please stop! It wasn't him!" screamed Phoebe from a distance, though her pleads went on unheard by the Elder. As Leo walked over to Chris, Chris tried once again to orb out with no success. He again felt someone gripping his orbs and throwing him into the fireplace.

"Leo, PLEASE. It wasn't me!" pleaded Chris.

"Why should i believe you?!" screamed Leo.

Walking over to Chris, Leo grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, at this point Chris was to weak to even try and orb away. Leo started swinging punches right into Chris stomach with every punch he could feel the sickening cracking of Chris's ribs, this did not stop him though.

"AHHHHHHH! Leo please!" cried Chris.

At this point Phoebe and Paige could only stand back, tears filling their eyes, and watch Leo take out his frustrations on their whitelighter. They were too afraid to get in the way having never seen Leo so distraught.

"You bustard! You ruined my life. Piper cant even LOOK at me anymore. Im gonna make you pay for what you did!" screamed Leo. Chris was loosing hope with every passing second, pain filling every part of his soul. Having grown up and living under the rule of Wyatt he had experienced pain but never by the hands of his own father. It had never hurt like this before. While their relationship in the future was poor at best, they never came to physical blows. He could feel his ribs breaking, the headache threatening to explode out of his head, shards of glass digging their way further into his back and shoulder, blood slowly trickling down his head. He could only think of one way out of this mess. Letting go of the secret he has tried so hard to keep. He knew eventually he would have to tell them, he just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"Leo please stop! Im sorry okay? Please stop!" Chris begged once more, but hearing Chris's confession only made him more angry. The onslaught did not stop. Chris couldn't take it anymore and thats when his secret burst from his lips. "Dad please!" cried Chris.

Tears now poured down his face as he could no longer hold them in. Leo's hand had stopped in mid air hearing his plea. _Dad_? Leo thought. _Wait...did he just say Dad?! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Dad, I'm sorry please." Chris could no longer look Leo in the face. His head bowed down to his chest in shame, begging for his father to stop his malicious attack. Leo's fist was still clinging to his shirt, and he was still frozen in time having no idea what to do next. Phoebe and Paige still stood frozen on the stop. With all the noise Chris and Leo had created, Piper had wondered on downstairs to find out what was going on. No one noticed her standing in the archway, mouth wide open after hearing Chris's confession.

"What did you just say?" whispered Piper. Everyone turned around to see her tear stained face. Chris's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"Piper? I'm so sorry." cried Chris. Leo had finally let go of his shirt and tripped back in disbelief of what he had just done. Had he just beat his own son to a pulp? He had just taken his fist to his son's face? Without the extra support of Leo holding him up Chris fell to the ground with a loud cry. His arms immediately wrapped around his waist, shielding his ribs from any future attacks which he was sure were to come. He had just confessed to his parents who he was. Their neurotic, pain-in-the-ass, stubborn, demon-chasing whitelighter was their future son. Their son who Piper was not yet even pregnant with. They were all in their own trances until wet coughs coming form Chris snapped them out of it. Piper, Paige and Phoebe all ran to his aid, wanting to do all they could to help the man. This truly surprised Chris expecting everyone to turn on their heals and run away from him.

"Chris?" worried Piper. "Chris what hurts? Where does it hurt sweetheart?" Her motherly instincts already kicking in. "Leo would you get your ass over here?!"

Leo still had not said a word, he could not believe what he had just done. He felt so ashamed, sick, disgusted with himself. "Im so sorry" where the only words that fell out of Leo's mouth before he orbed away. He could no longer stand the sight of his son crippled and covered in blood lying on the floor.

"Leo!" screamed Piper, trying to get him to come back with no luck, so she turned her attention back on the whitelighter. "Chris baby please talk to me, tell me what hurts, please talk to me."

"Piper, im so sorry. Im so sorry." Was all they could get out of the whitelighter. What was he apologizing for? Why was he so sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for, and that made her mad. Leo should be the one here apologizing, not Chris.

"It's okay sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now Chris, i need you to tell me where it hurts."

"Piper?" whispered Chris, finally coming out of whatever state he was in.

"Yeah its me. Your gonna be okay."

"Shit." exclaimed Chris, scrunching his eyes closed, trying to block out the pain.

"Hey, language mister." smiled Piper, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry." relied Chris, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Now, where does it hurt? Can you move to the couch?" asked Piper.

"I dunno. I think my shoulder is dislocated, my head feels like its been hit with a sledgehammer, i'm pretty sure i have half of your glass cabinet in my back and i think my ribs may all snap in half." said Chris through gritted teeth, trying to keep his tears at bay. No one had further mention his latest confession and for that he was grateful.

"Okay, were gonna try and move you to the couch okay?" piped up Phoebe.

"Okay." said Chris. Slowly, with Paige taking the rear and Phoebe and Piper taking his sides they slowly helped him into a standing position. Taking a break and giving Chris a few seconds to get used to the sudden change in position.

"Ready to move?" asked Phoebe. The only response she got was a slight nod. At this point Chris did not trust to open his mouth and speak at this very second, as the headache and his sensitive stomach made a threatening move to force his lunch to make a reoccurrence. So they slowly made their way to the couch where Chris was sat down and forced into a lying position to help his breath with his now very sensitive ribs. Phoebe rushed off to try and get ahold of Leo and Paige worked at getting Chris more comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could get right now. Piper refused to leave her sons side and trusted that her sister knew what she was doing. She brushed her hand over her newly discovered son's head, brushing the hair away that had fallen over his head. _He has a fever? _Thought Piper. _Thats not good. Where had that come from? It couldn't have been from the fight, it had only just happened._ It was at this moment where Piper took the time to look, and actually take a proper look at the fallen whitelighter. His clothes did not fit him properly like they once did, his eyes were sunken in, his skin was so pale, and he looked so tired. _How long has he been like this? Why did we not notice before? All this time he's been here for us, protecting us, trying to save his brother from evil and not once did you take a second to see how he was doing. Whats wrong with me? I have should noticed this before. _Piper placed her hand back on his head, just double checking. _Yup that definitely a fever, a high one at that. _With that she sent off Paige to get the thermometer.

A few minutes later Paige return with the digital thermometer and put it in Chris's ear, waiting for the coming 'beep', the screen read 103.8. _Thats a fever alright, and a bad one. Leo where are you? _Piper asked herself.

**Phoebe's POV**

Phoebe rushed to the attic, calling for Leo as she went. She was prepared to summon his ass if he didn't show up soon.

"LEO!" Phoebe screamed one last time, and started walking to the book, getting ready to say the spell when Leo appeared. "Where did you go? And what the hell took you so long to come back?!"

"Im sorry, i was just over whelmed. Phoebe what have i done?" Leo slowly fell to the couch, no longer trusting his legs to keep up.

"Leo, you didn't know. None of us did." answered Phoebe. She could feel the pain radiating from Leo. He felt terrible.

"That doesn't excuse what i did." Leo could not face her, he just looked down at his hands.

"I know, but you can only go up from here. Start by apologizing? and go form there. Your son needs you right now Leo, he's in a lot of pain. Apparently you pack quite the punch."

"Yeah, i guess. I just... i cant believe what i did. How can he ever forgive me for that?"

"I don't know sweetie, but all you can do is try." smiled back Phoebe. With her final word she got up and offered Leo her hand and led him downstairs.

**Meanwhile... Piper's POV**

"Im so sorry Piper" cried Chris, the all familiar tears starting to fall again. "It all my fault."

"Hey now, none of that. Right now were just gonna focus on you. You have nothing to apologize for okay?" slightly lectured Piper.

"Yes Piper." smiled Chris. Piper was happy to finally see a full smile on his face. She would have never before thought a simple smile from her whitelighter would bring her so much joy. Its like a switch has been flicked, suddenly nothing else matters. Her boy is in need of her, her son and thats all that matters. Paige sat on the end of the couch, smiling at the exchanges by the newly brought together mother and son.

"And its mom mister!" she replied, her smile growing bigger. She was soon brought back to the reality of the situation when Chris tried to move and get more comfortable, letting out a small moan while doing so.

"Shhhhhh" said Piper. "Don't try to move. We'll get you healed up and you'll be feeling better in no time. "

"NO!" shouted Chris, eyes wide with fear as he saw Leo round the corner with Phoebe close behind. "No! Please don't hurt me! Stay away from me!" Chris shouted in pain as he tried to push himself further into the couch, a poor attempt in backing further away from Leo. Hearing his sons screams stopped Leo in his tracks, not wanting to upset his son any further then he already was.

"Chris, its alright." soothed Piper. "Shhhhhh, calm down okay, he's not going to hurt you." Piper said, with the last few words she turned her head looking at Leo. Had Leo really hurt his son so bad that he was afraid of him? _What have i done? _Thought Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom please? Keep him away from me." cried Chris. It was times like now she forgot he was a 22year old grown man. Right now he just sounded like a boy who needed his mother and thats all that mattered to her.

"Okay sweetie, okay." and with that Leo turned around and walked out towards the kitchen. He couldn't stand the sight of Chris in that much pain. pain that he had caused. The tears in Chris's eyes had once again started to flow. Piper bent down and held her son, with Chris wrapping his one good arm around her, never wanting to let go. As Piper started to pull away Chris slowly released his grip on his mothers neck falling back onto the couch, whimpering in pain.

"Chris i know it hurts but you need to let Leo look at you. Your shoulder needs to be put back in its place now before it gets worse, and we need to get the glass out of your back honey. The sooner we get it over with the better. Please sweetie?" begged Piper. She couldn't stand to see him in pain any longer.

"...okay..." whispered Chris. She could see the fear in his eyes, so she gripped his hand and promised she would be there the entire time.

"Leo?" she called. Leo was there in a flash, clearly hiding around the corner in wait. Chris's grip on his mothers hand tightened, scared she would suddenly run away. Sensing this Piper said "Im not going anywhere." with a smile on her face.

Leo slowly approached his son, not wanting to startle him and giving him the time he needed to get used to his proximity. "Chris..." started Leo, not exactly knowing what to say, "Im so sorry son. If i had had any idea i wouldn't have..." he began, but he could not finish his sentence. He could not speak of the act he had placed on his son. "Im so sorry..." he repeated. Tears breaking his threshold once again. Slowly Chris nodded, showing he was okay with Leo approaching further. Chris still could not believe what had happened, had was still hoping it was all a terrible nightmare. As Leo approached his roll as a father was forgotten for the moment and his roll as a doctor had kicked in. Slowly Leo, with Pipers help, had Chris sitting into a semi-sitting position, being careful of his ribs. With Piper sitting behind him giving him the support he needed to stay relatively upright, Leo explained to Chris what he was going to do and Chris remained silent the entire time, only nodding when necessary.

"Okay i'm going to count the 3, then pop i back into place okay?" said Leo, Chris nodding in understanding. "Okay 1...2..." and a 2 Leo pulled, popping Chris's shoulder back in place resulting in Chris screaming in pain. He learned from experience in the field its better to pull when they are least expecting it, that way they are less aware of the coming pain.

"What happened to 3?!" Chris grunted through gritted teeth, and with that he proceeded to pass out, falling back onto Piper.

"Chris?!" exclaimed Piper.

"He's okay!" reassured Leo, "it better that he's passed out anyways. I have to remove the glass before i can heal the wounds." Slowly together they lowered Chris back onto the couch and rolled him onto his front, where Leo started his work. Leo was hoping and praying Chris would remain passed out through the whole ordeal. Once all the glass was removed, Leo healed up all the open wounds, then Chris's head. He now just looked like a broken, sleeping child. Tears stains still present on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Chris slowly woke feeling slightly better and definitely in a lot less pain, though still hot and groggy from the fever.

"Hey." he whispered, the throat dry and raw.

"Hey sweetie" smiled Piper, still present and sitting by his side like she promised. Everyone turned around to the woken whitelighter. "Do you need anything?" she asked

"Water?" asked Chris.

"Ill get it." offered Paige.

"How long was I out?"

"Only half an hour, Leo works quick luckily. Got you patched up in no time." replied Phoebe.

"Hey..." whispered Leo from the corner of the living room, afraid to say much more. He wasn't sure whether he should stay for when Chris woke, but decided he needed to show Chris he was not going to run away from this.

"Hi..." replied Chris. It was one word, said with pain both physical and emotional, but it was a start. That was good enough for Leo.

"Ummm, how you feeling?" asked Leo. Chris took a quick look around, noticing the house look nothing like it had done before. All signs of the previous fight had been erased, oh the beauty of magic. It was days like today where personal gain went out of the window.

"Better." was all Chris offered in reply, swiftly ending the conversation.

"Here you go sweetie" offered Paige, glass of water in hand.

"Thanks" smiled Chris as he accepted the glass of water. As he went to sit up and take a drink, he screamed in pain, dropping the glass and it shattering all over the floor.

"Chris!" yelled everyone at once, all rushing over to the couch.

"Baby whats wrong?" asked Piper with a terrified look on her face. Chris did not answer for what felt like hours, but it was a mere few minutes. It took a couple of minutes for him to get his breathing back under control, trying to ride out the pain. Unfortunately he assumed Leo would have healed all of his injuries while he was unconscious and had yet to test out the pain of his ribs. With both arms clinging to his chest, willing the pain to go away, the wet cough from earlier return, this time blood could be seen when Chris pulled his hands away from his mouth.

"Mom?!" whispered Chris, fear written in his eyes and Piper realized what was wrong.

"Oh my god sweetie your ribs! I completely forgot to tell Leo, im so sorry!" she said, her hands covering her mouth in shock, _how could i forgot such a thing?! _Thought Piper. "Leo, heal!"

"Chris? Son, let me heal them." But Chris had yet to move his arms, his eyes still scrunched up in pain. "Chris? Chris, you have to move your arms for me okay? Just for a few seconds and then it'll feel better, i promise." Slowly Chris lowered his arms, with his arm going straight for Piper searching for her hand. Immediately Leo began healing and within seconds the pain started to go away.

After it was all over a small and quiet "Thanks" could be heard from Chris's lips before he drifted off to sleep.

"Are you sure there is nothing else?" asked Leo.

"Not as far as we know, thats all he told us." replied Paige

"Okay good. I don't want him in any more pain than he has to be right now." They all looked down at their whitelighter in his fever induced sleep, hoping the worse was over. Leo had already tried to heal his fever, unfortunately it was 'self-inflicted' in a way and that was something Leo could not heal. Chris had gotten his fever by not taking care of himself, pushing himself and working himself too hard. Something the Charmed ones should have noticed a long time ago.

"Piper, can i talk to you for a second?" whispered Leo, not wanting to wake Chris from his sleep.

"Yeah sure. Paige do me a favor and orb him into my room? Make him comfortable, ill be up there in a bit." asked Piper

"Sure thing." And with that Paige, Phoebe and Chris disappeared in a shimmer of blue orbs, leaving Piper and Leo alone.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon and Paige, Phoebe and Chris disappeared from sight Leo fell into the closet couch.

"Piper, I..." began Leo, but there were not words. Not words could describe what he was currently feeling. No words could begin to describe what was going on in his head.

"I know." smiled Piper. She wasn't quite suer why she wasn't yelling at him, or telling him its all his fault, or taking out her frustrations on him. After all this was al his fault, wasn't it? But the look on his face told Piper not mater what she said or shouted at him right now could not make him feel worse then what he already did.

"What have i done?" asked Leo to no one in particular.

"We'll fix it. You'll fix it. He is our baby boy after all. Wow that sounds weird. Never in a million years would i have predicted this."

"Ha" laughed Leo, "Your telling me! I just don't understand why. Why did he do what he did? Why make me become an elder? Why send me to Valhalla? Why take me away from my family, from him? Am i that bad of a father in the future he didn't want me around? That he had to go to the lengths he did to keep me away from him?" There were a lot more question then answer at this point.

Taking his hands in hers Piper said softly, "Im sure Chris will be able to answer all those questions, but right now he needs his rest. He needs us."

"Yeah, he does. And that exactly who he is going to get." smiled Leo.

**Upstairs in Pipers room**

It was the next day before Chris made any sign of coming back to the land of the conscious. Paige and Phoebe had gone to sleep in the early hours of the morning, taking Wyatt with them so the little boy did not disturb Chris throughout the night. Leo had fallen asleep in the chairs facing the bed and Piper was asleep curled up on the couch in their bedroom. Chris was the first to wake up. _How did i get here? Whats going on? Whats happened? Oh my god, what did i do? Why are Piper and Leo asleep in the room with me, better yet why am i in Pipers room?! Im so hot... why am i so hot? _The memories of yesterday's event started rushing back to his mind andChris began to panic, his breathing increased and he slowly began to struggle out of the bed. At first his plan was to sneak past Piper and Leo, and somehow make it to p3. He did not trust himself orbing right now as he was positive he would not make it there. He was half way out of bed when a wave of sickness ran through his body and he got up an ran towards the bathroom, this of course woke Piper and Leo right up.

"Chris?" asked Piper worriedly as she saw Chris run for the bathroom. Puking sounds could soon be heard coming form inside the bathroom. Chris was definitely not doing good. A few minutes later he reappeared standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Sorry" sighed Chris, with his head down looking at the floor. "Im sorry, i'll just be going now."

"Hold it right there mister." said Piper, with a voice only a mother could muster. "Where do you think your going? Because as far as i know you are marching yourself right back to bed until your better."

"Piper? Please, just let me go. This will be better if we all just forgot about everything and go on with our lives. I'll stay out of your way and do what i came here to do and thats it." said Chris, barely being able to hold himself up, having to use the doorframe for support. Leo saw this and seconds before Chris's legs gave in on him Leo was able to catch him and guided him back to the bed. After a few minutes Chris's breathing was getting under control and his was able to open his eyes without the world spinning off its axis.

"You okay?" asked Leo.

"Im sorry." was Chris's only response, tears began to form in his eyes. "Im sorry for everything. Im sorry for sending you to Valhalla. Im sorry for taking you away from your family. Im sorry for being such a failure." Tears were now free falling down Chris's face.

"Oh honey." Piper could not longer stand there watching her son have a breakdown. He was on the bed in seconds, pulling her 'youngest' son into a tight hug. "We know your sorry and we know you did what you did for a reason. We just want to know why?"

"Because i had to. Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your whitelighter, but he needed to be gone right away. If he just became an Elder he would be watching over me, watching over my every move and i needed that time with you to gain your trust before i could bring Leo back. I had a mission to do and i wasn't going to let anyone get in my way." said Chris looking shamefully down at his hands .

"Chris, i'm your father. Don't you trust me? Do you hate me that much in the future that you couldn't have just come to me for help?"

"Its not like that. Its you who doesn't trust me. You who hates me. You who was always there for Wyatt, Mom and half the world. You who was never there for me." With each word Chris became more and more angry. He knew he had to keep his temper down, he was sick and getting into a shouting match with his father right now wouldn't help matters. He took a few deep breaths before he continued on. "Im sorry. It doesn't matter now i guess. Nothing does."

"Why do you say that?" asked Piper.

"Piper your-"

"Its mom thank you mister."

With a half-smile he continued "Mom... You weren't supposed to know about me. You weren't supposed to ever find out. Now you know you and Leo will never...you know... and i wont be born. This is all for nothing."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Dont you ever let me her something like that come out of your mouth again do you hear me?!" shouted Piper

Chris was taken back on his mothers response. He expected no reactions or maybe if he was lucky a quiet disagreement and make themselves feel better, but he never expected that.

"Chris you are my son. The good, the bad and the ugly. The fact that you had to hide all of that, all of this from me makes you being here and in our lives that much more important. We have a future to work on together, one that will be better than the one you come from. That i promise." Chris had never heard more honest or truthful words come from his fathers mouth before in his life. He just hoped they were true. "You are our son and we love you no matter what."

Piper and Leo both came in to embrace their little boy for the first time as a family. One that they would work together as to make a better future for both their sons.


End file.
